


A Forgotten Archangel Returns

by LeonNeon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20494904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonNeon/pseuds/LeonNeon
Summary: Dean is the forgotten Archangel Actaeon.





	A Forgotten Archangel Returns

Humans are always twisting the stories from words of mouth to written. Information can be changed or left out and forgotten. What humans have forgotten ws that there were five main Archangels instead of four. The four well known you already know about, but there is the youngest that was forgotten about through time. Actaeon, the youngest of the Archangels.

He was well known for the Hunt, but he was more than that, he was also loving and nurturing. Actaeon loved all of his brothers and sisters, as well as the humans. He took it among himself to take care of the fledglings, guiding them into adulthood. He even went down to earth to take care of and guide children, who prayed for guidance, saving, or to be free of pain. All was well, Actaeon was taking care of the new fledglings when he felt it.

The rage and hatred in the air. Quickly, Actaeon passed the fledglings to another angel before flying towards his two older brothers fighting. Seeing what's happening, he stood between Lucifer and Michael to try and stop them, but Lucifer stabs him in the back, which was intended for Michael not Actaeon. They were in shock of what just transpired. Actaeon fell to his knees in pain as he stares into Michael's eyes. Lucifer pulled his hand away from his sword embedded in his youngest brothers back. He stares back and forth between his hand and Actaeon in horror of what he had done. Before Lucifer could say anything, Michael quickly attacks him and orders Raphael to take care of Actaeon's injury and take him to a safe place. He then orders Gabriel to lead a garrison against Lucifer's forces.

Raphael takes Actaeon to his healin chambers and takes great care of his youngest brother's injury. Tears started to fall from his eyes as Raphael continues to check him over for any other injuries. Noticing this Raphael brought Actaeon into hug, and gives him soft reassurances. Cuddling in his older brothers embrace, Actaeon listens to him, as the battle continues on. Wiping away his many tears, Actaeon convinces Raphael to allow him to help heal the injured. It wasn't until later they heat about Lucifer being cast out of Heaven along with his followers, Gabriel disappearing, and Michael taking off somewhere in Heaven. Raphael quickly started to close off from Actaeon. This lead to Actaeon putting up walls and become indifferent to others.

It wasn't until many centuries later that Actaeon couldn't stand the way the Host became fixated on the Apocalypse and the added loss of his to brothers, and the other two that were cold towards him. This lead him to tear out his grace and fell from Heaven, where he was born human. He became a possibility to ruin Heaven's plans for the Apocalypse. He was born two a happy couple who named him Dean Winchester. 


End file.
